Suicide Alternative
by Kuro-shiro-neko
Summary: Beaten, broken, a woman seeks help from Morten Rainey. Help to commit a murder. Her own.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. This goes for the whole fic. ~*~*~*~  
  
The woman drug herself to the door. Her footsteps were heavy. The rain pounded mercilessly against her beaten and weary form. She looked up at the house. The rain and wind made it look even more foreboding. The woman simply looked at it grimly. She thought back to the reason she was here.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The man grabbed her and beat her. Her shaking form scrunched up, face down on the floor.  
  
"Please! I beg of you.... Please stop... No..." The woman cried and moaned, her pleas directed at the assailant, who simply shrugged them off.  
  
"You... I know you're hiding it somewhere! Where do you keep your safe? All your money... all your jewelry..." The man looked down and smirked. He kicked her over and knelt down. He slid a hand under her shirt and across her stomach. "Or maybe all the jewels you have is right here?"  
  
"What... No... Please stop..." The woman cried out softly, terrified... Suddenly, a creak to their right caught their attention.  
  
"M-Mommy? What's wrong? What's happening?" A seven-year-old girl stood in the doorway, trembling with fear. She started to walk towards them, when a strangled scream came from her mother, the woman on the ground.  
  
"NO! Run away! Eliza! Run!" Her mother cried, screaming her throat raw. The man punched her, hard enough to shut her up. The girl cried out and started to run. The man smoothly stood up, took out a gun and shot.  
  
Bang.  
  
The body fell, and moved no more.  
  
"No..." the woman was overcome with sobs. Her baby... Her baby was dead. The lifeless eyes caught her glance. They were frozen in fear, the adrenaline slowly dying in her veins, but still showing. Her pupil's were dilated. Blood ran down her face.  
  
"Heh." The man said in amusement. He walked over to the body and examined it before kicking it into the wall like an old rag. A choked sob came from the woman. He walked over to her again. He looked into her eyes and stopped. They were dead. All though, that was the most descriptive word he could use, he knew what was really happening was not physical, but emotional. She was broken. Now she would submit to anything he had planned for her. He smirked and bent down.  
  
The woman's last thoughts before oblivion was, 'I don't care.... I don't care if I die....'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A month later, she moved out of the city. Her assailant was caught. He was punished accordingly, but before he was taken away, he saw the woman and smirked, just like that night. He knew he had taken her that night, and had broken her. No amount of healing could possibly help her.  
  
That day, when the woman moved into Tashmore Lake, a small town, far from where she used to live. She went shopping, she ate out and she met the neighbors. On her face was the most fake smile ever known to man. In reality, she was still inside. She was cold, dead, and desolate in mind and soul. 'I want to die...' and it was in this day she heard them. The rumors about a man. This man was said to have been a murderer, having already killed 4 people. And he got away with it. She stored this info away and went home.  
  
"I'm home...." She said to an empty house, with empty rooms and halls, to house an empty heart... 'I should commit suicide....' She thought... 'No. I tried that before. I just can't do it... That robber.... He left me alive just so I have to live with it.... If only someone else can kill me...' And then, the thought struck.  
  
Morten Rainey.  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
Well.... That was the prologue.... Any good? I hope it was. this has been burning a metaphorical hole through my head all day! Please review! I'm hoping for at least 10 reviews.... For the first chappie anyway.  
  
Lotsa luv ~Crystal 


	2. I am here to die

**Suicide Alternative**  
  
Chapter 2

------------  
My name is Lina. I am here to die. I looked up at the sky. It was raining. Just like it had on that night. It seemed so fitting, for it to rain right now. Rain brought back memories. It reflected my pain, and my sorrow. I lifted my head, removing myself from my melancholy reverie. It was so late. I stood on the driveway. I wasn't sure if he was even home or not. 'What if he refuses me? What if he... doesn't do exactly what I ask for?' Then I remembered that even if that happened, I would always find an alternate method. For instance, that cliff I passed on the way here should suffice. 'I doubt I could survive that.' I tried to steel myself to my decision, but each step felt like there were lead weights on my ankles. I felt the nervousness build up inside me, and I felt sick. It was getting very cold. I could feel fatigue setting in. 'No! I have to keep going! I want this... I know I do...' Tears fell then. Small and silent. They mixed with the rain.  
  
Lina walked up the stairs. She looked at the door. Raising her hand she knocked. The stress was getting to her, as she felt increasingly sick with each tap. She wanted to end this feeling. Her knocks became more urgent and more frequent. The darkness was beginning to close in on her, when she just heard a faint noise.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... Geez, I'm coming!" Footsteps were heard. Lina held onto the doorframe for support. He opened the door and she strained her eyes open to see him. They widened when she was greeted with the sight of a man, who was fairly good looking. His brownish gold hair looked damp and tousled.  
  
"Morten Rainey..." Lina said, gasping to stay conscious. He replied an affirmative, looking utterly confused. "Please..." The darkness came now as she fell, the stress and foreboding becoming too unbearable. He grabbed her, worry expressed on his face. She closed her eyes and fainted after whispering the words:  
  
"Kill me."  
---------------------

**Crystal-Chan**: In case you are confused about this, she is overwhelmed that today might be her last day on earth. At the same time she is thinking, 'what if he won't do it', and 'what if he sends me back', or 'what if does _other_ things before killing me'. That plus all the other emotions, the anticipation and stress, it was all too much and she collapsed. She was probably already fatigued and malnourished. Not to mention she probably walked up there. What if she didn't have enough money for a car or something? (shrugs) 


	3. Wake up

**Suicide Alternative**

Chapter 3

* * *

'... Where am I...?' The woman felt weary, her head moving limply back and forth, searching for let but not realizing her eyes were closed. Finally, the eyes opened a crack. 'Sunlight... I bet Eliza is already awa...' Memories hit her with such force; Lina took a moment to catch her breath. 'I can't...Where...?' She opened her eyes fully. They searched the foreign room, taking in the cluttered bedside table, the closet, and finally, a figure lying prone on the couch, watching her.

"...Rainey..." Lina said. She abruptly sat up straight. Her eyes searched his, filled with fear, but more prominently, expectance. "What... Why..." Lina could hardly think straight. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"That usually happens when you haven't eaten or rested properly in the amount of time you probably have, if looks are anything to go by." Rainey said, brushing his hair back. He took in the women on his bed. Her skin was pale, unhealthily so, and her face was lax with fatigue. The lines around her face suggested trauma, and sorrow, most likely recent. Her eyes were puffy from lack of sleep. Lina suddenly wrapped her arms around her chest protectively, bringing her knees up and huddling into a ball.

"What are you looking at? Please don't..." Lina let the sentence trail. She realized she might have said too much, and blushed while keeping her guard up. Morty sighed.

"You know, it's not everyday someone comes up to my driveway with a death wish, literally speaking of course." Morty said, getting up from his couch. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a shirt and jeans. "Try these on," he said, tossing them onto the bed. "They were my ex-wife's clothes." At those words, Lina flinched, but otherwise made no other movement, except to finally reach for the proffered clothes. Morty took no notice.

"... I meant what I said... And I do have a death wish. I want to be away from it all... It's just to much..." Lina said softly. Morty paused on his way to the door and gave a long-suffering sigh.

"Listen, I don't know what you were drinking when you came to _me_ with that particular request, I don't kill random people that show up on my-"

"But you do, don't you!" Lina yelled. "Everyone in this small town knows about it. I know that you killed that man and your-" She abruptly stopped. Morty had gone stiff as a board. He turned around slowly, with so much deliberation Lina shook with apprehension. Their eyes met. Instantly, Lina felt a cold film of sweat cover her body. Her mind was numb from fear. The glare directed at her was one someone would expect to see on the last face they'd ever see again. Suddenly, Morty turned away and headed downstairs.

"I'm making breakfast. Come down when you're dressed." He said before going out of earshot. Lina sat in the bed shivering.

"My god..." She whispered. 'He would do it... He really could kill me...' Lina thought. Suddenly, images of her daughter convulsing violently before landing in a heap of lifeless flesh on the floor, and the face of the robber came to mind. She violently clenched her hand to the point of drawing blood. 'This is what I want. I chose this, and I will follow through.' Lina got dressed and walked through the door. 'No matter what!'

* * *

**Crystal**- Hey, it's been a while, hasn't it? I hope I haven't lost my touch at all... Please give your comments. I would be ecstatic to hear them- 


End file.
